


as the rush comes

by CapnShellhead



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon compliant up to 4x04, F/F, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Laurel was having a rough night and Michaela showed up at just the right time.





	as the rush comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and why it's pregnant sex, I'm not exactly sure. However, I love Laurel and Michaela together. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Michaela hadn’t stopped staring at her since she’d started to show. 

Laurel knew she was getting bigger and now she was... well, for lack of a more flattering word, huge. Her stomach hid her feet from view. She’d had to buy jeans with elastic bands. Her breasts were sore and she’d abandoned her B cup several months back. She was only six months in and her body was unrecognizable. 

That didn’t make it any easier to see someone she’d been attracted to eying her like a sideshow attraction. 

She’d been short with Michaela all day and she knew that was why. She didn’t expect Michaela to care. She had Asher and her new internship with Laurel’s evil father. Everything was coming up Michaela. 

She’s in bed, her body on fire as she tries to maneuver her dildo inside. Her stomach’s in the way and she tried turning on her side but then she couldn’t breathe. She’s frustrated and swearing but that doesn’t get the stupid piece of plastic any further inside of her. She’s near desperate enough to call Frank when she hears a knock on the door. She considers ignoring it but what if it’s Bonnie with information on her father?

She gets up, pulls the strap of her nightgown up and goes to the door. It’s Micheala and the disappointment must show on her face because she sighs. She’s still dressed for her internship. The sleek lines of her pantsuit reminding Laurel of when she used to dream of pressing her into a wall and sliding her hand along that flat stomach. They would’ve been beautiful together. Even more so because they were both manipulative and when their loyalties lined up, the rest of the world was forgotten. 

Michaela takes in Laurel’s state of undress as her heels click on the hardwood floor. Her eyes linger on Laurel’s breasts and she knows they’re big. Spilling over the lace cups of the garment, her nipples large and swollen. It was a little painful but when she shifted, they brushed the soft silk cups and sent warmth through her body. She has to stifle a moan when she crosses her arms and feels her clit throb. 

“What do you want, Micheala?”

“You yelled at me today. Was that just hormones?”

“You were staring at me! And maybe I look like a whale right now but you don’t have to treat me like one.”

“I wasn’t - that wasn’t- “ she stammered, her eyes moving rapidly as she spiraled into a circle of half thought out objections. A sure sign she was uncomfortable and Laurel wanted to go back to bed and keep trying to get at least one weak orgasm. Her body was driving her crazy. “It wasn’t that I was staring. Okay, I was staring but not because you look bad. Obviously you’ve gained some weight. It’s not rude - it’s true for me to say that but Laurel... you’re beautiful.”

Laurel frowns, “Michaela,”

“You are! I know everyone says this but you really are glowing. Your skin is so clear and soft and your hair looks amazing. Your lips are always soft and I just... it makes me...”

“Jealous?”

Michaela licks her lips, her gaze falling to Laurel’s chest again. “Your curves, your body is just... I’ve never been attracted to a woman before.”

Laurel’s breath catches, eying Michaela to see if this was some sort of joke. But Michaela is looking her in the eyes now and she’s seen this look before. Right before they actually fought and the time they danced. Michaela was into her... like this. “Because I’m pregnant? Is this some sort of fetish?”

“Maybe? I don’t know? I don’t really want to explore why that might be but I just wanted to come here and tell you that because you’ve been really hormonal and I didn’t want to be on your warpath.”

She stood up, straightening her suit and Laurel can’t let her leave. “You think I’m hot.”

Michaela turns around, curious. “Yes.”

“Come here and sit down.” To her surprise, Michaela does. 

Her lips are red, plump and soft as they were the day Laurel kissed her in congratulations. They’d feel wonderful now. She stands before Michaela and telegraphs it. Moves slowly enough that Michaela can say no but she doesn’t. Instead her hands come up to hold Laurel’s waist as their lips come together. She tastes a little like vodka and Laurel missed drinking. Michaela sighs into her mouth, letting Laurel’s tongue past her lips and sucking gently. She even kisses perfectly but rather than be annoyed, it just stokes the fire in Laurel’s belly. 

She steps closer, her bare feet cold on the wood floors as Michaela holds her tighter. Laurel must be getting lipstick on her face as Michaela nips at her lips and traces a line down her jaw. She leans up and discovers a spot beneath Laurel’s chin that makes her moan softly and melt into Michaela’s grasp. 

Michaela slides a hand along Laurel’s belly, smoothing the silk fabric and the motion makes the cups over Laurel’s breasts shift. She gasps and Michaela pulls back instantly, concerned. Her hand strokes carefully over Laurel’s belly as she asks, “What is it?”

Laurel shakes away her concern, “My nipples are really sore.” Michaela nods in sympathy but Laurel can see the way her eyes light up. Either it was a fetish or she just really got turned on seeing Laurel be tormented. Laurel reaches up and pulls the left strap off her shoulder. It comes down, her breast coming out rather easily, the cups being too small to begin with. 

Michaela’s breath sped up as she takes in the sight. Laurel wishes she’d seen them when they were soft and a little more than a handful. Now they were too big for Laurel’s hands, the nipples swollen and dark and the slightest change in air made her moan. Michaela licks her lips and sits closer to the edge of the couch. Her breath is hot over the throbbing nipple and as she whispers, “Laurel.”

Laurel watches as she leans in, her lashes fanning out over her cheeks as she takes the nipple into her mouth. Laurel’s head falls back, her hair ticking her back as Michaela sucks gently. She laves her tongue over the hard bud, circling it and then sucking it between her lips. Softly then harder, more urgently drawing a small whine from Laurel’s mouth. Her body had calmed some talking to Michaela but now she was growing wet again, a hotline from her nipple to her sex. Michaela was truly focused, lapping at the hard bud and palming Laurel’s belly, almost possessively. It sent a line of fire down Laurel’s spine as she realized she liked that. 

Michaela’s hand comes up to cup Laurel’s covered breast, the silk sliding over and making her push into the palm. Michaela thumbs her nipple carefully, making Laurel sigh. It feels so good and with every lap of Michaela’s tongue, every swipe of her thumb, every hard suck, every smooth glide of fabric, the shock of pleasure wasn’t letting up and Laurel was terrified Michaela could keep her here all night. She needed to come and she couldn’t do it herself. 

“Michaela,” she begged, pulling at her gown. Michaela looked up at her, her lips spread around her breast. She pulled off, the cold air drawing a sigh from Laurel’s lips. Her nipple was wet and near purple, painfully hard. She wanted Michaela to put her mouth back but she had to concentrate. She pulls at her gown desperately and Michaela gets the hint. She helps her pull it up and slides her bare hands over Laurel’s belly. If she’d had any doubts about Michaela finding her attractive like this, they were dashed the moment Michaela pressed her lips to her stomach. 

She looked up, her eyes fond. “What do you need?” Her hand was sliding up Laurel’s thigh, not traveling far before she encountered the slick dripping down her inner thigh. Her thumb rubs circles, smoothing it into Laurel’s skin. Her brow furrows as she says Laurel’s name in sympathy. “You’re so wet.”

Laurel can only nod, her hands tangled in her gown. What a sight she must make: her large belly, big swollen breasts and sore nipples with a few smears of lipstick. Even now, her hair a mess, staring at Michaela begging for release. It was starting to make sense why Michaela was so attracted to her. “I need you.”

Michaela stops stroking her stomach to look at her. “What?”

“That’s what you like about me right now. I’m helpless and I need you,” she said in a hushed whisper. Even saying it, she feels even more wetness slide down her thigh. She touches Michaela’s cheek and says, “I don’t even care. Please just fuck me.”

Michaela’s eyes darken and she gets up form the couch. If she leaves… if she leaves it will be the meanest thing she’s ever done to Laurel. Then she pulls off her jacket and shoes and comes back to Laurel. She’s taller than Laurel and she pulls Laurel into a kiss. It’s soft and not at all what Laurel needs right now. She pushes into Michaela, her belly keeping them from touching the way she wants to. Michaela pulls back and steers Laurel carefully to the bedroom. 

She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Laurel closer. She pulls the straps of the nightgown up and groans at the way Laurel’s breast spill over it. “Don’t wear things like this. It can’t be good for your back,” she says as her palms come up and thumb Laurel’s nipples through the fabric. Laurel can only nod, frustrated at what the motion did to her body. Michaela pulls the gown over Laurel’s head and tosses it aside. Her mouth comes down over Laurel’s belly. “I like you like this because you’re beautiful. Not because it makes you needy. I won’t lie, it turns me on when you look at me like that.”

Laurel pants, waiting as Michaela pulls her underwear down. She slides a thin finger along the center of her sex, dipping in immediately with how slick Laurel was. “God, you need this really bad, don’t you?” She circles Laurel’s clit lightly and tears actually spill down her cheeks. She looks up at the intake of breath and kisses Laurel and then her cheek. “Baby, you should’ve said something. I’m sorry.” Her finger plays at the swollen nub a little longer, Laurel too far gone to grind against it properly. 

She helps Laurel lie down and climbs on the bed after her. “I considered calling Frank,” Laurel sobs as Michaela settles between her thighs. She thumbs Laurel’s clit carefully and shakes her head in disapproval. “I know but it gets so bad, Michaela. I can’t sleep and everything makes me horny.”

Michaela’s mouth twists, a hand palming Laurel’s stomach. “Don’t call Frank. You need something, you call me. I don’t care what time it is. I’ll take care of you.”

“But Asher.”

Michaela laughs, leaning over as the heel of her palm presses against Laurel’s pussy. Laurel moans, pushing against it desperately but it’s just smooth enough that she can’t get any real friction. “You haven’t asked about him all night. You call me, I will be here. Okay?” She pulls her hand back and waits for Laurel to look at her.

Laurel’s eyes open dazedly as she nods and they close again. Michaela pushing her middle finger inside and then another immediately as Laurel takes them with no trouble. Michaela can’t resist grinding against Laurel’s thigh at the feeling. She’s so wet, it’s hard to believe she hasn’t already come. Michaela slips in another finger and Laurel just pushes down for more. Her breasts shake, the hard nipples making Michaela’s mouth water. She takes the left one in her mouth, pulling a weak groan from Laurel’s mouth. She sucks hungrily, crooking her fingers as Laurel starts to pant and curse. She’s getting off bitten off words, some Michaela’s name but most indecipherable. Michaela gets the point. 

She pulls back, shushing Laurel’s complaints when she does. “Do you have something you use when you’re alone?” Laurel blinks at her confusedly until Michaela says, “A toy?”

Laurel nods and reaches behind her pillow to pull out the toy she’d been angry with earlier. She hands it over and Michaela sticks a pillow under her hips. She returns her mouth to Laurel’s breast and slides the toy into Laurel slowly. Or attempts to before Laurel shouts and pushes down to take more of it. It makes Michaela even wetter and she stifles a moan in Laurel’s breast as she fucks her with the toy. It’s large, certainly thicker than Michaela’s fingers and the sounds of it squelching in Laurel’s pussy are obscene. 

She pulls back to look at Laurel’s face, the tear tracks on her cheeks as her lips quiver. Michaela’s never seen her look more beautiful she says so. Laurel looks down at her, slightly betrayed as she stutters, “What - what do you mean?”

“You’re beautiful like this. So needy, begging me to make you come. You’re so wet, I could’ve put my whole hand inside of you. And your breasts are so sensitive, your nipples sore. Oh, Laurel, you’re going to be so desperate for the next few weeks. You’re going to need me here full time.”

Laurel whimpers, her voice low. “You work.”

“I’ll make an excuse. Say we’re family. Something like that.”

“They’ll fire you.”

“Not when I tell them who you are.”

Laurel looks at her and shakes her head. “No, no way. My father-“

“Isn’t going to hurt me if I’m taking care of you platonically.” She arcs the toy up as she finishes and Laurel cries out. Michaela speeds up, just fucking Laurel now, as she can’t coordinate well enough to push down. “Needy little pussy.” She swipes her thumb over Laurel’s clit and watches her shake. “Yeah, you need me here full time.”

“Michaela,” Laurel begs and she isn’t sure what for until Michaela’s mouth latches onto her breast again. Michaela sucks hard, speeds up her hand and reaches down to stroke Laurel’s clit. She’s sobbing openly now, her bed rocking as Michaela takes her. She’s in sensory overload, her eyes closed as Michaela works her expertly. She’s close, hiccupping and repeating Michaela’s name and then there’s a sharp nip at her nipple and Laurel screams. She comes, clenching down hard and wet on the toy as she shook in Michaela’s arms. 

Michaela works her through it, pushing the toy in and triggering another shudder and then another as Laurel tries her hardest to keep the toy buried inside. She nips at Laurel’s breast again and smiles one Laurel clamps down harder on the toy. She pulls back and kisses Laurel’s wet cheeks with a soft laugh, “That’s okay baby. You’re okay. You got what you needed. Yeah?” Laurel’s just tired enough to nod instead of getting defensive as Michaela helps her come down. 

When she pulls the toy out, Laurel hates the part of her that instantly wants Michaela to put it back in. She makes herself relax and lie back, stroking a hand over her belly. She feels better. Even with the unending hunger in her lower body, she could concentrate now. Michaela was still wearing a shirt and pants and that wouldn’t do. “Let me take care of you,” she says but Michaela just shakes her head. 

“That was for you. I can take care of myself.” She takes her pants off and lies down next to Laurel. She slides a hand into her panties and Laurel can see her try to relax but it’s not quite working. Laurel feels some of her old self return as she waits, smug, for Michaela to ask. Finally Michaela lets out a frustrated breath.

“Need some help? Baby?” she adds and watches Michaela glare at her. It’s a standoff and then Michaela is nodding. “What do you need?”

Michaela turns over and pulls a swollen nipple into her mouth, making Laurel groan. Michaela sucks at her greedily, her eyes closed as she works her fingers inside. “What is it with you and my breasts?” she asks as she strokes Michaela’s hair. “They’re bigger, I guess.” Michaela groans and sucks harder, her hips bucking as she rode her hand. “Oh, this feels really good, Michaela.” Her tongue laved roughly over the nipple before Michaela bit the hard bud and Laurel squeezed her thighs together, frustrated. She cursed as Michaela let out a deep groan and shuddered, bucking hard into her hand as she came. She worked herself through it, coming down and burying her face between Laurel’s breasts. 

When she looked up, she was a little embarrassed. Laurel just blinked at her. “You have a fetish” Michaela pulled back and held up Laurel’s breast, massaging it a little as Laurel shuddered.

“It’s all you, Laurel.” Michaela whispered and took her breast in her mouth again. Laurel sighed, settling as Michaela soothed the soreness and she felt wetness drip down her thighs. “Oh, this is going to be all night, isn’t it? I can’t think about anything else.”

Michaela looked at her and pulled her mouth away. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
